


Loving You Seems Like a Really Good Idea

by actualterezimemequeen



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualterezimemequeen/pseuds/actualterezimemequeen
Summary: Tom had loved Edd ever since highschool. Something about the smaller brunette always made his life seem a little better. Maybe a lot better. He couldn't tell. Maybe it was both. But he can't just say that he loves Edd, no that would just ruin his relationship with him. That's the last thing he wants. But if Tord gets to Edd before him he might regret never telling him when he had the chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is this. It's called I'm really gay for Eddsworld ships. And TomEdd is my favorite so here's my fucking fanfic really heavily based on my roleplay

Tom had loved Edd ever since highschool. Something about the smaller brunette always made his life seem a little better. Maybe a lot better. He couldn't tell. Maybe it was both. But seriously let's move onto the actual story. It had been months since Tord came back and blown up their house, killed their neighbor, tried to kill him, and denounced their friendship on the fucking street. So, why was he back? Why now? Edd had been destroyed because of him. Endless nights Edd sat up crying and hating himself for 'not being a good enough friend'. Bullshit. Tom hated Tord because of it. Tord had made Edd cry and hurt so much so **_why_** was he here? Why? Edd had kicked Tom out of the apartment to talk to Tord. They were talking for hours on end before finally coming to a consensus. Edd was going to let him back into his life. Maybe it was because Tord had offered to help pay for a house. An exact replica of the old one. It had been a couple months since then. Tom still hated Tord, but what else was new. He didn't care much for the communist. It's whatever. He'll behave for now just because EDD HAD ASKED HIM TO. Edd had assured him that everything would be fine. Everything would return to normal and everyone would be back to their normal selves. And they would be back to having wacky adventures together. Just like old times. Tom had hoped that was the case but with Tord that never was certain. He truthfully wanted things to go back to what the used to be. Or back to when it was just Tom and Edd. Where everything was simpler and way nicer. Tom had known Edd since highschool. Freshman year is when they actually met, when Edd moved into town. He silently thanked Edd for having the balls to sit next to the eyeless bastard. Everyone else was scared of him. They started talking slowly and became friends. Then developed into best friends. They were very close. They told each other everything about each other. Every little secret, and every little fear they had. They knew the ins and outs of each other. And Tom had slowly come to notice that he liked Edd more than just a friend. He couldn't say that to him though. Sure, Edd was gay and has been gay since freshman year but would he even like Tom in that way? No. Tom was an asshole. An alcoholic. A cunt. He hated himself. How could someone as perfect as Edd love him? Thinking about it is making his headache worse than his hangover left him. It was also close to 10:25am and he finally decided that it was time to get up and go out into the open world.

Tom grumbled as he pulled himself away from his comfortable bed and got up. He shoved himself into some black ripped jeans and sliding his signature blue hoodie over his 'Stay Safe asdf' shirt, he fixed his light brown hair so it would be slicked up. He grumbled and opened his door to be immediately greeted by the bright light of the house. It hurt. But he was also greeted by the sound and smell of cooking. He followed the smell by walking begrudgingly towards the kitchen. He stepped in and saw a smaller brunette in a green hoodie and tan slacks cooking breakfast for his roommates. Tom's nose perked up at the smell and his stomach instantly disagreed with the notion of eating. He let out a soft groan as everything in his body was rejecting literally everything that was happening in that moment. The brunette perked up at his groan before turning towards him and smiling softly.

"Good morning Tom!!" He said brightly with a smile. "There is water and pain killers at the table for you." He then turned back to the food that he was cooking. Tom huffed a bit as he sat at the table and took the pills and swallowed them down with the water. Tom looked at the brunette and smiled softly.

"Thanks, Edd." Tom said softly. Edd. That was the name of the smaller man in front of him. The name that filled his stomach with butterflies and had his heart fluttering with joy. Of course none of this made it to his face as he held a stern straight-faced expression. Man, he loved this man. "How do you do this?" He paused. "I mean, wake up so early and cook breakfast for all of us?" He asked, slightly curious. Edd was always up before all of them. Cooking them breakfast to eat. He liked it a lot. It was nice of him, really.

"Hmm.." Edd hummed as he placed another piece of bacon on to the hot pan and it sizzling in such a satisfying way. "I don't know. Maybe my brain is hard wired to wake up early in the morning. And it's boring without all of you guys. So I just cook to pass the time." He smiled softly as he cooked. God, his smile looked so nice in the sunlight. It brightened up the room. "Plus you know how you and Tord get in the morning without breakfast. You both get cranky and argue more than usual." Edd laughed a bit as he said that last part and Tom chuckled with him too.

"Pfft, yeah. I can't speak for Matt and.. Tord.. But I certainly appreciate that you cook breakfast for us. It's nice. So.. Thanks." Tom smiled at him, looking at Edd's hair that practically glowed in the sunlight. His eyelashes fluttering up and down as he blinked and his slightly chubby cheeks turning up as his lips curled into a smile. Tom's heart melted as he watched him before a low and heavily accented voice interrupted both of them.

"God morgen." The voice had said, raspy and very tired. Tom's smile instantly faded and became a slight scowl as the voice came into the room. The man who Tom called 'commie' sat in the chair across from him, his reddish brown hair was a mess, although you could make out two horn shapes in the front of the dishevelled mess. A red hoodie and a pair of black pants was what he was wearing and as you looked at his face you saw immediately what was wrong with him. His right side of his face and entire right arm was wrapped in clean bandages that were quickly soaking with blood. Tom grumbled at his presence. Sure, Tord felt bad about what he did, I mean, his whole right side was a constant reminder of how bad he fucked up. But Tom didn't believe a single word the Norwegian said. He was always skeptical. Always ready for when or if Tord had decided to betray them again. Tom still had the harpoon gun sitting in his room. Tom decided to lay back and throw on his straight face again as Tord looked at him with a glare. "Jehovah." Tord hissed the name in a mean greeting and Tom instantly flipped him off as a sign if a good morning to him as well. Edd wasn't having any of it though, he cleared his throat in a cough as he turned to glare at the two.

" _Good morning, Tord_." Edd stated with a huff before going back to his cooking to distract himself from the two bickering males at the kitchen table. Then another voice interrupted all three of them.

"Is that bacon my pretty little nose smells?" The voice called out. The ginger who was named Matt had basically skipped into the room, happy as ever. Matt was always the last one to wake up. He needed his 'beauty sleep'. The narcissist had come out in his purple hoodie without the green overcoat he usually wore. He had also wore blue jeans, and Tom was slightly surprised that Matt was fully dressed for just waking up. Sometimes he'd walk out with nothing but his boxers on. They all did it. Everyone except Tord. Tord hated going shirtless. He never left is room without his hoodie on. Edd was a rare occurrence to catch him shirtless. Edd was the smallest of the bunch, sitting at a good 5'8 but he was the chubbiest of all of them. He was on that good middle ground of chubby and it was cute as fuck. Tord was 5'10 and very muscular, Tom guessed it was because of all the training he did. Tord had told them all about the army and what he did. They all had forgiven him.Tom less so, but still. Tord was done with his army and ready to just be a normal person. Tom was 6'0 and he felt like he was at a good middle ground of having muscles but also being pretty thin but not too skinny. He didn't like how he looked that much so he worked on it by working out sometimes. Matt was the tallest, towering at 6'3, being very thin but structured very nicely. No wonder he loved himself more than anything. Tom hated to admit it but Matt was pretty. Not as pretty as Edd though. Tom rolled his 'eyes' and gave up on trying to bicker with Tord once Matt joined the fray and sat at the chair in the middle between Tord and Tom, leaving one seat on the other side of him for Edd. As the breakfast was finished, Edd turned around, placing plates full of food in front of everyone before grabbing himself a can of cola, popping it open and drinking it. He sat down at the table and ate along with his friends enjoying the meal.

"So, what does everyone have planned for today?" Matt asked, mouth full of food before roughly swallowing it down. Tom shrugged in response and Edd hummed.

"I'm gonna be working on some art projects today so I'll be here all day." He responded, putting another piece of bacon into his mouth.

"I'm gonna be seeing Insane Zombie Pirates from Hell 6!! It just came out in theatres and I'm very excited." Tord said with a bright smile and Matt gasped softly in surprise.

"Woah!! Really!?!?" Matt asked excitedly and Tord nodded at him. "I'd love to come see it with you!! If that's alright, Todd."

"It's Tord... But that'd be great actually!!" Tord said before Matt started to talk again.

"Tom, would you like to join us?" Matt asked and Tord scowled and scoffed a bit, rolling his eyes- er- eye. Tom glared at him and huffed, shaking his head.

"Nah I'll pass, thanks for the offer though." He said looking at Tord before looking at Edd. Truthfully he'd like to hang out one on one with Edd for a bit. Like old times.

"You're missing out, Tom. Oh well, I hope you two have a good time alone in the house together." Matt said with a smile as he looked at Tord. "When's the movie?"

"At 1:30pm." He said as he shoved the last piece of bacon into his mouth, he'd been secretly stealing all of them and Edd just sent him a death glare and Tord barked out a laugh. Edd rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky I'm feeling nice, I'd kick your ass for stealing the last piece of bacon!!" Edd said angrily before he finished his plate and the can of cola, getting up and grabbing all of their empty plates and cleaning them. He did a lot of the cleaning around the house. Matt never cleaned, Tord only cleaned is room, and Tom was usually too wasted to clean. So he did it himself. He put away all the clean dishes before turning back around to see Matt already gone to get ready for the movie. Tord had gotten up from the table and smiled a bit.

"Thank you very much, søt hjerte." He hummed softly, looking at Edd, smiling softly. Oh yeah, fuck, that's right. Tord liked Edd. That was a point that Tord made very clear to Tom a while back. Tom hated it. Tord had been low-key flirting with Edd for months and of course Edd didn't really notice it since he was oblivious as fuck. But Tom knew exactly what Tord was doing and it _pissed_ him off. Tord knew Tom's feelings for Edd. Ever since Tom had actually started to like Edd. Tord knew. God. And it didn't help that Tord made a point to always be one step ahead of Tom. But Tom had always thought he was above Tord just because of how Edd felt about him. Edd had stated that he didn't trust Tord, and that if he ever betrayed them again, Edd would kick him right the fuck out. Tom loved knowing everything about Edd. That's what gave him the advantage. Being closer to him. And as Tord left the room with a sigh, Tom looked at Edd as he grabbed another can of cola.

"Wanna join me in the living room for a bit?" Tom asked, getting a bit of confidence and standing up from the chair, Edd nodded in agreement before walking and sitting at the couch with Tom. Tom laid his head back as they sat there. Edd looked at Tom as he popped the can open and started sipping at it.

"Tom can I ask you something..? It's been on my mind recently and its bugging the hell out of me."

"Sure what's up?"

"Why do you get drunk so often? I mean. You say a lot of weird things when you get drunk. Like how you love Matt's face. You hate Tord- which I mean is pretty obvious but the thing that's bothering me the most is that you keep repeating that you love me. You have loved me since highschool. Ever since we became close." Edd started, looking down at his can.

"Pfft!! That's a lie I don't like Matt's face- wait I say what?" Tom's face immediately goes from straight to very worried and blushing like a mad man. He cursed at his drunk self a bit. How could he say that to his best friend while drunk. I mean.. It was true, but STILL.

"I mean like, I know you're drunk so you don't really mean the things you say but it just.. Really bothers me. I don't know, maybe I'm just being weird." Edd looked away. Tom silently thanked Edd for thinking that what he said wasn't true. It hurt a bit but it was fine. He didn't want Edd to think he actually had feelings. That would ruin their whole relationship.

"I.. Can't really tell you why I drink right now but. It just.. Makes me feel better for a little bit. I can't.. Put it into words. But I'm glad you don't think I actually like you and have since highschool." Ouch. "That would be weird. And it would ruin our relationship."

"I guess so.." Edd sounded disappointed but he shook it off quickly to smile at his friend. "You know that you are my favorite person, Tom." He smiled brightly. Shit. He really loves that smile of his.

"Am I really your favowite pewson, Edwawd?" Tom said in a sickingly sweet tone, before getting elbowed and pushed away by a very disgusted and laughing Edd.

"PERISH!!" Edd laughed out loudly and Tom joined in, smiling and having a fun time with his friend. He really loved him.

A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God morgen- Good morning  
> søt hjerte- Sweet heart.  
> Y'all Tom is fucking gay  
> Also hey look at that that's a whole ass BMC reference.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie time with Matt and Tord. A slightly serious conversation between Edd and Tom. Hospital visit. Hungover Tom hates being in bright rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahah I have so much motivation and inspiration for this fanfic its not even funny. What is my lifeeee

Tom sat on the couch with Edd, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. They had conversations about practically everything. Asking how their day was, sharing funny stories and just being great friends. Tord and Matt came into the room and had waved them goodbye as they went off to the movie. Tom sighed out, turning on a random show, thanking the God's that it wasn't Doctor why, since both him and Edd can't stand how stupidly shitty that show is. How in the world has it been going on for years? He had no idea. Edd had gotten up in the middle of it to get his sketch pad and he sat back down on the couch next to Tom as he started to draw. A comic. Tom could see it out of the corner of his eye but he didn't want to push his boundaries since Edd didn't like anyone to see his drawings. Tom sighed a bit and he reached for the flask that had been sitting in his hoodie for two nights in a row, uncapping it and taking a swig. The slightly fruity but overbearing taste of alcohol filled his mouth and he swallowed it down with a sigh. That's when Edd spoke up again.

"Whatchya got in that flask?" Edd asked, slightly curious to what Tom was always drinking. Edd never drank. Well, not never but he barely got drunk. He only drank on special occasions or whenever he was super upset.

"Eh its a Shirley Temple. Wanted something different than my usual Smirnoff." Tom had answered with a hum. "Although the taste is pretty much deluded now since my flask has been sitting in my hoodie for a few days."

"Mmhmm.." Edd sighed and he dropped his sketch pad, looking at Tom. "Tom.. You have a problem.. Like a serious problem and it's getting annoying. I hate picking you up when you're shit faced drunk on the floor in the kitchen at 2am. This shit needs to stop." He said with a serious tone, his eyes squinting at Tom. "If you need to go to like an alcoholics anonymous group I'd totally be open to pay for it.." He continued, chugging down the rest of his cola.

"I don't need a fucking group, Edd. I'm fine. I can control myself. It's not that big of a deal. I know I have a problem but I know when to stop." Tom said slightly annoyed that this conversation was brought up again.

"Do you, Tom? Do you really? Do you really know when to stop? Because it looks like you don't since you keep fucking doing it. I'm tired of it." Edd huffed a bit angrily, that's when Tom chugged the rest of his flask, ending up a little bit tipsy now. "See, that is exactly what I mean!! You can't control yourself and it's only getting worse!!!' He said, crossing his arms and glaring at Tom.

"I said I was fine, Edd." Tom said, glaring straight back at Edd. He really shouldn't argue right now. He shouldn't really pick fights with the one he loved. But Edd was being a Mom. So damn protective and really fucking annoying.

"Ugh!! It's just worse that you don't do anything to fix yourself! You just keep drinking and drinking. Where the fuck is the rent money? What happened to your job? What happened to my best _fucking_ friend? Where did he go? All I see right now is an alcoholic who could care less about me or anyone else around him!!" Edd started to tear up. He was angry and frustrated with Tom. He missed his friend that didn't drink. He missed game nights and movie nights. He missed having dinner with him. He missed having Tom. The Tom he grew up with. The Tom he knew and loved. The Tom he... That isn't for now. He couldn't possibly say that. No. Tom had watched him get progressively more frustrated and angry, tearing up as he argued with the blue hooded cunt. Tom sighed deeply and looked away from him, grumbling out.

"I don't know, Edd!! Maybe he fucking died! That man died a long time ago and now all that's left is a shell of what he used to be plus tons of bad fucking habits!!" Tom had stated angrily. "I do care about you. I care about you more than anything els-" Tom was interrupted.

" _ **Then fucking act like it.**_ " Edd stated finally before standing up and looking down at Tom. "If you need me I'll be in my room." He said before he took the sketch pad and stormed off to his room. Tom had stared blankly at the door to Edd's room. He then cursed at himself, grumbling and hating everything about this. He wanted to get away from it all. But if he kept drinking he'd just make things worse. He decided to give it up for now.

* * *

 

Elsewhere

Tord and Matt had gotten to the movie theatre, they had bought their tickets and got popcorn and drinks. As far as Tord knew, Matt knew little to nothing about him. Which was really horrible. He hated himself for ever leaving that stupid memory eraser gun before he left. The technology was basic and experimental. It's lucky that Matt even remembered his own damn name. But he also hated that the only memory Matt had of him was a painful one. Where he had fucked literally everything over. When Paul and Patryck had gotten to the cliff that he was on, they had been worried to death. Tord was bleeding almost to death and he sat there. Wishing that the harpoon didn't miss him. He sat there for hours before finally being coaxed back into the car. But.. Everything went downhill from there. The army he had been in for years had disowned him. Saying that he was a dangerous person to keep in the army, he was a wanted man for his crimes. He had tried to follow the mission as close to the plan as possible but things went to shit. He didn't blame them for wanting him out. Tord had erased all evidence of his crimes and had Paul and Pat take care of all of his files. To the world he never existed. That was for the best. Although. Things might get to a point where he'd have to be somewhere in the eye of the government. I mean, for God's sake his arm was getting worse by every day. And Paul wasn't done with his robot arm yet. It's been months. How long does it take for him to follow simple fucking blueprints? Apparently a long time. He was waiting.. Waiting for his arm to be done before he got his stupid infected arm amputated. But as the pain grew in it and the constant blood loss, he was sure that he'd have to get it amputated before due date. He sighed deeply, looking at Matt. This was his chance to get in better memories with the taller man. He was going to make sure he didn't fuck this up. They passed a claw machine and Matt instantly stopped to look at it. He seemed to examine the toys inside of it before fishing a few quarters from his pocket. He began to play the claw machine and Tord scoffed out a laugh.

"There's no way you're going to win anything, Matt. Those machines are rigged." Tord said as Matt focused.

"Just wait and see.." Matt had smiled a bit, grabbing the first toy and it actually dropping into the prize box. Tord had looked at him in surprise before he put in a few more quarters and played again. Eventually he had one about 4 toys out of his 6 quarters that he had. Lucky. Lucky fucking bastard.

"How?" Tord just asked, appalled and Matt laughed.

"Oh, Tord!! I am the master at the claw machines!! I am perfect at everything!!" Matt said happily, fishing the toys out of the prize box and putting them into a small plastic bag he had found. He stood back up and looked down at Tord. "We should probably go get to our seats." Tord nodded in agreement before they got to their seats. The theatre was empty. As usual. This movie was liked by a few people. Including their little ragtag group.

As the movie ended, Tord was just very excited. He loved the movie. It was better than all of the ones before. He held at his arm a bit as it throbbed in pain. He really should probably get home before things get worse. He got up and turned to Matt. "Well let's get going home." Matt nodded a bit as they walked out of the theatre.

They had gotten home and Tord had began to feel incredibly dizzy and his arm was in worse pain. He walked in, being half-assed greeted by Tom and being greeted by a lot calmer Edd then what happened earlier. They had apologized to each other. They couldn't keep being mad at each other forever. Tom had promised Edd that he'd slow down with the drinking and stop getting drunk almost every night. They had spent that 2 and a half hours just talking and talking. Tom had finally told him why he drank. He broke down in tears, talking about his family. His dad. A pineapple, might I add. And his mother. A bowling ball. How in the fuck? You know what I'm not going to question it. How a bear had killed his dad and then his mother being the only one who could take care of him. The government didn't like that though. He had told Edd how he had to be transferred to foster care and other homes. The government didn't really want him to live with an inanimate object. He loved his mother though. Although less could be said about his foster family. His foster family were filled with alcoholics and smokers who could care less about him. He guessed that was why he drank so much. Edd had hugged him tightly after he had said that. Edd had promised him that he'd be there for Tom. For as long as possible. For as long as they were alive. Tom had blushed at the thought of spending the rest of his life with Edd. He had really liked that idea. Tord had smiled as Matt went on about the movie and his successful time with the claw machine, but truthfully he could only hear mumbling. His head was spinning and his arm was dripping red onto the floor. He was losing a lot of blood really fast. He was dizzy. He looked at Edd who had asked him something. He wasn't paying attention. He collapsed.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That escalated quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooo boiiii how is this working out for me? Not very well? Great!!! Here we go.

Edd gasped as Tord collapsed onto the ground, kneeling next to him and making sure he had a pulse. He still did. Good. But there was so much blood. So much red pouring onto the wooden floor of their house. He'd have to clean that up later. But for now he looked up at Matt who was just so in shock he'd just stood there, gasping and looking down at Tord. Tom didn't look so bothered by this. Wow, Tom, way to be a cunt. Edd knew Tom didn't like Tord but damn. Can you be at least a little worried about Tord. Whatever. He pulled his own phone out and dialled 911.

"Hi uh, my friend just collapsed to the ground and he's bleeding a lot.." He paused, looking at Tom who had no fucking idea what to do. He decided to get more bandages, hoping to slow the blood loss coming from Tord's infected arm. He had picked up Tord with a little help from Matt and they got him to the couch where Tom had started to cut off the bandages. Ew. Just looking at the cut up and wounded arm was just so disgusting. Matt had to turn to the bathroom and throw up. He couldn't handle this kind of thing. He never could. Tom frowned a bit. The wounds were deep and very infected. It seemed as though they weren't being taken care of all that well. And Tom instantly got upset with Tord and himself. He was the one who shot Tord down with the harpoon. But for good reason. Tord had tried to KILL TOM. I mean, it's not that they don't all try to kill each other or haven't in the past but things changed. Things changed a lot. He sighed deeply as he wrapped the arm in new bandages as Edd was finished talking on the phone with the police. It seemed that Tord had woken up before the ambulance arrived. He managed to give Edd his phone.

"Text Paul.. His contact is in there.. Tell him time is up. He'll understand." Tord said, he was loopy and dizzy and losing consciousness again, but as the ambulance arrived his eyes shot wide open again. The paramedics were hauling him into a gurney and into the ambulance. And the ambulance drove off quickly. Edd, Tom, and Matt had no time to react to what was happening. They all stood there in shock before Edd looked down at the phone that was given to him. He opened his messages, getting to a contact named Paul and texting him quickly. 'Time is up.' Was all that Edd said, deciding not to go snooping in his phone despite his instincts telling him to. Just to see what Tord had hidden from them. But he shook it off as the panic finally started to set in. Edd had grabbed the keys to his car and rushed everyone into the car. He drove off quickly, trying not to speed towards the hospital. He was worried. Wow. Edd. Worried for once? That was different. Things change. He used to not care that much for his friends. In the past he fought a lot with everyone and a lot with his friends. It was only recently that he actually started to care a little more. Maybe he was afraid he was going to lose another friend. And then everything happened with Tord and he just.. Wanted to keep the two close friends he had. He would hate himself if Tom had actually died instead of Jon that day. He didn't know what he would do. And now Tord was back, and sure, Edd still didn't trust him but he'd be lying if he said he DIDN'T miss him and care for him. Now he was losing him all over again. That was the last thing he wanted. As he parked the car in the parking lot of the hospital, running into it and asking about Tord. They were all told he was in the operating room and that they could wait in the waiting room for him. Edd sat in a chair, staring at the white ground. He was terrified.

"Edd.. I'm sure Tord will be okay.." Matt said softly, extending his hand to place it on his back. Rubbing small circles onto the spot, trying to be comforting to his friend. Edd had looked at Matt, nodding weakly before looking back down at the ground, speechless. Tom on the other hand had cornered himself on a chair, eyes squinting. He was way too sober for this shit. The light was burning his 'eyes' and hurting him. His headache slowly got worse. He thought this hangover would fade when he took the pain killers. But apparently not.. Tom grumbled a bit, looking at particularly nothing before noticing a man with shaggy brown hair, his face seemed tired and old, a scar was on his left eye and just above his eyes laid thick eyebrows. He was wearing a light pink hoodie and what seemed to be a red turtleneck underneath. He was also holding what looked like a robot arm. He looked up at the man before he spoke up. He also had a heavily accented voice.

"Are you Tord's friends?" He asked, looking at the three of them and Edd nodded, standing now.

"Yeah but.. How did you know that and.. More importantly who are you..?" Edd asked, slightly concerned that a strange man who they had just met knew them and knew Tord. The man just stook out his hand for Edd to shake.

"I have horrible manors. I apologize. My name is Paul." He said, before Edd hesitantly shook his hand.

"Oh, hi!! My name is Edd. And I'm a good friend of Tord's and so is Matt and Tom." Edd gestured to Matt and to Tom respectfully. "You're a friend of Tord's?" He asked, slightly curious to what Paul was to Tord.

"More or less, yes. I'm more like a guardian to him. I've known him ever since he was a child. We've been close for a long time. I should also mention that I was a soldier in the army he was apart of. A pilot. His second hand. Tord had a lot of power in that army. Sad to see them disown their leader like that.." Paul grumbled out, pulling his hand away as Edd was done shaking it. Edd was slightly surprised that a soldier of Tord's army was standing in front of him. Tord had told them that they disbanded and that the Red Army was no more. He was slightly frightened. This man was with him when Tord joined the army.. Maybe possibly when Tord had betrayed them. Considering he was his second hand man. Edd decided not to let it get to him as he sat down back at the chair. "It's also sad to see Tord like this.. In a hospital because he didn't care for his arm, let alone his life." Paul continued softly and Edd looked up to the man in shock. Tom just scoffed in response

"I saw how bad his arm was.. How could he have let it gotten that bad?" Tom had asked the man, his tone seeming a little bit aggravated. He was angry that Tord had let his arm get that bad. Maybe he was caring a bit more for the fucking bastard. Tom had stopped talking though and he just waited for a response from the shaggy man in front of them.

"He was waiting for _this_ to be done." Paul had gestured to the robot arm he had in his hands. "Or he was possibly waiting for the infection to kill him. To 'make up for his wrongdoings'." He continued, sighing lowly. Edd decided it was his turn to speak up.

"Wait what do you mean by that...? To make up for his wrongdoings?" He said, frowning deeply.

"Tord regrets what he did to you three. More than anything. I'm sure it keeps him up at night. It did before he apologized." Paul sighed out, looking down at the robot arm in his arms. "He was hoping that he'd just die from it. Thought that would make it up to you three." Edd sat there with his mouth agape, Matt who just frowned and Tom. He was angry.

"He was hoping that by dying he'd make it up to us? Bullshit! I swear to god that commie just pisses me off more from day to day!" Tom growled out, scowling at Paul who'd just frowned in response. "Do you know how many days Edd sat up crying because of it? Not to mention how I was kept up at night because I thought I killed someone. Tord _was_ my friend. When I shot him down I thought I actually had killed him. Sure, I was angry in the moment and kind of glad that he was gone but the guilt I felt. The guilt was unbearable. Now he just hoped that his infected arm would kill him in possibly a very painful and slow death? Fuck you." Tom had stated, crossing his arms, very angry before he heard sounds that broke his heart. Edd was crying. Tears were quickly traveling down his chubby cheeks and no matter how hard he tried to hide his sobs he couldn't. Edd had cared so much for his friends. "Edd-.." Tom tried to start but was silenced by him.

"God, I didn't know!! I used to be so angry at him for what he did. He.. Is my best friend. How horrible is it that I can't make him feel happy for two fucking seconds? I thought he died. I was sure that he did. I didn't want to accept that fact. Someone who I've known for years and shared so many memories with. Gone. Poof. Out of my life. Two times. I don't want him to hurt because of this anymore. I want to be a good friend." Edd desperately wiped his tears away, sniffing and looking down at the floor as nor tears dripped and stained his tan slacks. "I just want my friends to be happy... I want things to go back to what they used to be.." He sighed deeply and hunched over, holding himself in a weird embrace. Tom.had wanted to comfort him but Matt beat him to the punch, slinging an arm around his back and bringing him into a weird hug.

"Edd, please stop beating yourself up about it. It's okay now.." Matt had assured him softly. Matt had no idea what to do in this sort of situation. He had forgotten all the memories he had with Tord and within the few months of him living here, Matt had though he was an okay person despite what he did. He'd just wished that he didn't forget all the memories they all had together. Maybe he'd be more emotionally invested as Edd was.

"I apologize for bringing up sensitive subjects.. But I want you to know that it is all true and Tord cares about all of you very much. He disregarded his dreams for you.." Paul continued before sighing out and pulling a chair up to sit across from the three to wait with them. Tom had stayed to himself, crossing his arms and leaned his head against the wall. The walls were white and so was this room. Everything bore pain into the dark void eyes of his. Soon enough the sobbing from Edd had stopped and they all sat in silence as they waited.

And they waited for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a shitty chapter what the fuck happened? Idk. I hope you guys enjoy this though BC I'm loving it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What who am I lmao

It was hours before a doctor had come up to them and told them that Tord was okay and that they could go back and see him. Edd was the first one to get up and rush to the room where Tord was. As soon as they got there Edd had gasped at his state. Tord, his good friend was sitting there with his wounds wrapped in bandages and his right arm was.. Gone. It was just a nub. Edd had asked himself how could Tord let his arm get that bad in the first place to have people amputate it. How did he even get to that point? What had happened in between him exploding in the robot and to him coming back and apologizing? He remembered that day like it was yesterday

* * *

**_Flaaaaaaaasssshh baaaaccckkk_ **

 It was a normal day in his apartment, and by normal he meant that he'd been crying for hours. Tom had visited him and had still been over to comfort him. They had spent hours watching Disney movies. Tom and Edd had gotten even more close in the months after Tord had destroyed their house. If that was even possible at that point. Tom had been with him for every break down and every sob, every regret that left his lips. Tom had comforted him through it all and Edd couldn't thank him enough for that. They were both sitting on the couch as his personal favorite Disney movie 'Hercules' ended, somehow Edd had been laying on Tom's chest in a weird cuddling embrace. He felt safe in his arms. He felt protected and he didn't want to leave. Truthfully Edd has been crushing on his best friend for a few years now, although he wouldn't let those feeling make it out in the open because he was like 85% sure that Tom was straight. Although part of him hoped that Tom was partly gay to how many compliment that he's gotten from Tom throughout highschool and even now.

"Hey, Edd..?" Tom had asked softly, which got Edd out of his gay ass daze, and he lifted his head from Tom's chest to look at Tom.

"Yeah?" Edd answers, quirking a brow as Tom smiled softly at him and looking at him through half lidded eyes. Those eyes. Tom thinks they're stupid and a curse, but Edd couldn't help but get lost in the endless voids. He swore he could see a galaxy in them. A sky full of starts that made his heart jump and flutter with so many feeling that he couldn't quite explain. He was pretty sure he was gay for his best friend. Oh god.

"The movie ended like 5 minutes ago are you gonna change it or what?" Tom had said with a sassy tone and Edd laughed a bit as he was caught off guard. He guessed that he was enjoying Tom's company too much.

"Sorry, I guess I was just enjoying our weird cuddle too much." Edd admitted with a slight blush and chuckle and Tom couldn't help but blush in response to his honesty. "Tom. I really care about you.. Like a lot.. And I wanted to thank you again for how much you've helped me through the bullshit that's been going on recently." He continued, looking away.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Edd. I'm happy to comfort you. You really need it.." Tom had commented, his smile widening a bit. "I am your best friend after all." He paused, sighing a bit. He wanted so badly to be more than friends and to feel the kind of love Edd would give him. The kind of kisses that he would get from the smaller man. Tom, stop being gay for your best friend. "I care about you more than anything.. That's why I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Tom?" Edd asked before Tom shifted softly and they were face to face. Tom had placed his hand on Edd's shoulder- well neck. That crook that is between his neck and shoulder.

"Edd.. I-.." Tom said nervously, leaning his face forward. Their faces are so close. So. Close. Is Tom going for a kiss? Secretly Edd had wanted it but he was so nervous. His heart was skipping and jumping and his stomach was flipping. Edd felt himself lean forward before a knock interrupted them. Edd had backed away from Tom, looking at the door. That was probably Matt. He looked at Tom, blushing brightly. He shook it off. Tom was probably going to play it off. Tease him. He just decided to get up and go to the door.

"Coming!!" Edd called out to the person who was behind the door. Meanwhile Tom was cursing at himself and at the person who was behind the door. _They were so fucking close_. If it had been Matt behind that door then he'd fucking kill the narcissistic asshole who ruined his chance to tell Edd how he really felt. He then turned to look at Edd who opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks. What..? What's going on..? Tom had decided to get up and check. No. _No_.

Edd had thought that it was Matt behind the door so he opened it pretty happily, before he saw what had broken his heart. 

Tord.

He looked like shit. His right side of his face was mangled and bloody but ribbed bandages were covering the mangled side of his face, and his arm which he had been holding pretty tightly was wrapped tightly in very bloody bandages. He looked up at Edd and he took a few steps backwards.

" _Tord_???" Edd had said, shocked to see him again, tears welling his eyes and falling past his cheeks.

"Edd.. I'm so sorry.." Tord had started sadly before being interrupted by Tom.

"Oh HELL NO!!" Tom had stated angrily, walking forwards and putting himself in between Tord and Edd. "YOU COME BACK INTO OUR LIVES AND YOU BLOW UP OUR HOUSE, KILLED OUR NEIGHBOR JON, YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, AND YOU TRIED TO CONQUER THE WORLD AND YOU COME BACK AND YOU JUST SAY SORRY??? I SHOULD KILL YOU!!" He yelled out, grabbing Tord by the collar of his shirt and punching him harshly against his jaw. He reeled his fist back and punched him again. Edd desperately tried to get him to stop, but he didn't. Tom kept punching him until his left side of his face looked as bed as his right. Blood was dripping from Tom's fist. Edd had finally gotten Tom to stop punching him by holding tightly onto his arm. Tom was pissed. Not only was Tord at their door. But Tord was the one who had interrupted him from kissing the man he FUCKING LOVED. He was going to beat him to a pulp.

"Tom stop!! Please!" Edd had cried out. Tord just whimpered in response.

"I deserve that.. I hurt you.. I hurt everyone. I deserve it.. I'm so sorry.." Tord had cried softly, mostly due to that he was tired and weak. Tom had shoved him to the floor before being roughly shoved out of the apartment.

"W-what, Edd???" He said before Tord was being pulled into the apartment, and the apartment door was shut abruptly. Well.. You know the rest.

* * *

 

Edd had still been confused about what Tom had wanted to do that day. Maybe he'd bring it up to him one day but for now.. He sat next to the bed that Tord was in. He was asleep. Out cold. Possibly because of the morphine.

Waiting for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello?  
> Is anyone there?  
> Are you enjoying how random and shitty this is?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where have I been???? Idkkkkk but I'm so happy to be back working on this

It seemed like forever passed as the four sat there besides Tord. Edd had continued to cry a bit until it seemed like he couldn't anymore. He was tired. He was tired of crying over Tord. Tom had left about an hour into waiting for Tord to wake up. He seemed upset too. Edd had wondered why he seemed so upset but he didn't want to push the subject. Tom had never liked talking about his problems, always seeming to get progressively more upset if you did push the subject. Edd hated that about Tom but how could Edd complain and be a huge hypocrite like that. Edd hadn't told him completely everything about himself. He hid a huge ass secret from Tom and the rest of his friends. And that secret would make itself painfully obvious if Edd kept ignoring it. Oh well. Edd spent his time in silence, next to Matt, reminiscing about the past and his adventures with Tord. Like that one time where they all went to literal hell. Or when he found ruins underneath the house. Or when Tord became a zombie. All these memories flooding back in is making him feel worse about Tords state. He knew that Tom, Matt, and him had caused this. For good reason, but.. That didn't make him feel any less guilty about it. I mean HELL!! Look at him!! He's missing an arm for Christ's sake!! But.. Tord wasn't completely innocent either. He knew that. And Tord regretted it deeply. Or that's what Paul had said on the situation. And considering the fact that Paul was one of Tord's soldiers and his second in command. He was probably right. Edd wanted to believe him at least. During their time waiting Tom had come back. He seemed a lot less upset than before.. Maybe he cooled off for a little bit. It didn't matter because Tord had shifted slightly, fluttering his eyes open and letting out a soft groan. Edd, Tom, Matt, and Paul had all held their breath as Tord finally woke up.

"What...?" Tord stated before he noticed all of his friends beside him. He then noticed Paul and the robot arm he was holding. "Er det gjort?" He asked, moving his good hand to feel where his right a was and as he felt an empty spot on the mildly soft hospital bed he let out a soft whimper.

"Ikke ennå, men du kan fikse det." Paul said and Tord let out a low growl, trying to hide his aggression towards the male.

"Du er så dum." Tord mumbled as he reached out, gesturing to Paul. "Gi det." And Paul immediately gave Tord the arm. Tord examined it for a bit. He nodded a bit, mumbling to himself what needed to be fixed. "Du blir avskediget, soldat."

"Men, sir.." Paul started before he was silenced by Tord.

"Jeg kjenner deg og Pat er bekymret.." Tord sighed lowly. "Men jeg har det bra."

"Vi er ikke bare dine soldater. Vi er dine venner." Paul had stated with a bit of a huff. Edd, Tom and Matt were very confused. They were talking in a language they didn't understand. "Behandle oss som det."

"Jeg vil gi deg oppdateringer." Tord sighed. "Vennligst gå." And with that Paul nodded, turning to leave the room. Tord watched him leave and he frowned before he looked at Edd, Tom, and Matt. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be, Tord.." Edd started softly. He wanted to forgive Tord more than anything, just to let himself have his friend back. They all needed time to heal. Especially Tord. "I'm glad you're okay, Tord.."

"No, I mean.. I'm sorry for everything. Everything I did to all of you. I did so much to hurt you. I let the power get to my head, only thinking about myself and my army that could care less about me. I hurt all of you.. I killed Jon.. And I'm still alive. I'm still alive but I paid for it." Tord frowned deeply, looking down at the robot arm.

"Stop." Edd stated. "Stop blaming yourself so much. Everyone deserves a second chance. I forgive you Tord.. It's ok." He smiled softly at Tord. Tord felt his heart race a bit. That smile. That smile that brightens up the room. The smile he fell in love with. He smiled back at Edd before he looked at Matt who started talking. 

"Yeah! I agree with Edd!! Everyone deserves a second chance. I may not remember you that much but I'm willing to give you another shot, Tord." Matt said happily, he had wanted to give Tord another chance too. Heh, that made tears well up in his eyes. He then let his gaze go over to Tom. Tom crossed his arms a bit, looking at him before he sighed deeply.

"Tord. I don't like you." Tom started, quirking a brow. "But! I am willing to give our friendship another shot, commie." He smirked a bit, looking at him through squinted eyes.

"Jehovah." Tord laughed out softly, letting his small tears fall down his cheeks. "Thank you." He said weakly. Edd smiled even more.

"We're all friends again, Tord. You don't have to thank us. It's what friends do." Edd stated with a laugh. God that laugh. It made both Tom and Tord melt a bit. Tord knew Tom liked Edd and Tom knew Tord liked Edd. It now became some sort of silent competition between the two to see who could win his heart. Who will do it first..? Maybe you'll find out. But as things got later in the day and it was finally time for Edd and the others to leave since they were finally getting a bit tired. They finally made it back to the car and were driving home, Matt fell asleep in the back seat so that just left Tom and Edd in the front. Edd driving, of course. Edd's curiosity for that day long ago had gotten to the best of him as he stuttered out his words.

"H-hey Tom..?" A grunt is all he got in response. "Remember the day that Tord came back?" Oh. Tom remembered alright. He blushed at the thought. He was so close to kissing Edd. He was so close to coming clean about his feelings for him but he had to be interrupted by Tord. He just had to be. He wondered if Edd was going to ask him about it. Well of course he was. But Tom was wondering what he was going to say to him to get him off his back. There was no possible way that Tom could confess. There was no way that Edd would even like him like that. What the fuck was he going to say about it..? He felt as if his mouth was going to betray him. Shit what was he going to do?? So he just hummed in response, not daring to answer him, afraid he was going to spill everything that moment. Edd took that as a yes and he pressed forward. "What were you going to say to me that day..?" Tom felt his mind and mouth betray him.

"Honestly, I was going to tell you how I feel about you." Fuck.

"Well..?"

"I love you." Shit.

Silence. There was so much silence. Tom had regretted opening his mouth. Edd had stayed silent for what felt like hours which in reality was a few seconds before he said what Tom's heart leap with joy.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> "Is it done?"  
> "Not yet but you can fix it."  
> "You are so stupid." "Give it." "You are being dismissed, soldier."  
> "But, sir."  
> "I know you and Pat are worried.." "But I'm fine"  
> "We are not just your soldiers. We are your friends." "Treat us like that."  
> "I will give you updates." "Just go."
> 
> Alright but hey look at that I'm rushing the romance 5 chapters in. Who am I? Hope you like it!!


	6. Author's note

HEY OK SO!! Big note on this work. Man I've been working so much these past few weeks and I've barely had any time to relax and sit down and write but I promise you guys that I'll update this soon!! I actually have the next chapter written on a napkin and I'm just waiting for me to get motivation to actually put it here lmao. I'm so sorry for the small hiatus but I'm so happy with all the positive comments here! It makes me really really happy!! It's so good to know people actually enjoy this and want it to be updated!! So I wanted to thank you guys so much for that. You guys keep my gay little tomedd heart going. Thank you guys!! Will update soon!!! Love from -actualterezimemequeen 

PS. If you wanna see how I'm doing outside of this go check out my Instagram @widowedsoul and send me a message there. Tell me you're from ao3 and I'll instantly know and probably have a convo with you.

Thank you again!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day or two after I post authors note that i get the motivation to write. I wrote this at work. Excuse how bad it is lmao. It was also on a whole ass napkin so??

"Wait what?" Tom asked almost not believing what he had heard coming out of Edd's mouth. Jehovah, is this really happening right now? Someone pinch him. He must be dreaming since he heard his best friend- no his crush since highschool just confess to him. That only happens in his dreams. Holy shit- he hopes that he wasn't dreaming.

"I said I love you." Edd stated again, feeling his face heat up. It was suddenly really hot in this car. Tom turned towards him, a face of disbelief decorated him, including a bright blush as Edd decided to continue to talk. "I've actually had a crush on you for a while now.. I just never knew how to tell you because I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same and you'd treat me differently because I confessed to you. I was really scared to ruin our friendship. And that was the last thing I wanted since you are my closest friend." He was rambling. He always did this when he was nervous. "And it's totally fine if you don't feel the same way even though you just said you loved me. I mean I could forget it and you could forget the whole crush thing-" Tom had tried to interrupt him.

"Edd-" But Edd didn't stop. He was so cute when he was flustered.

"And we can just continue being friends if that's what you prefer."

"Edd oh my god I feel the same." Tom had stated quickly so he could get Edd to stop rambling like a fucking fool. "I've liked you as more than a friend for a long time now. Actually.. Since highschool. I kinda.. Lied to you? About not liking you and the drunk ramblings.. Although not the Matt thing. I still don't like his face." Tom added on with a laugh and Edd chuckled in response. "I was.. Actually worried about the same thing. I really didn't think that you'd like me in the same way. Aaaaannnd I was worried that you'd hate me." He looked away, blushing brightly. 

"Hate you?" Edd scoffed and laughed out at the same time. "Why on earth would I hate you??" He asked, looking over at Tom before looking back at the road he was currently driving on. "I'm actually really happy that you feel the same way." He smiled a bit and looked back over at Tom.

"Me too.. You don't know how much I've wanted you to feel the same way. So I'm overjoyed that you do." Tom smiled softly. Wow. His smile is pretty great. Edd really loved seeing it. But he couldn't just stare in awe. He had to go back to paying attention to the road since they were getting close to their house.  The rest of the way was pretty silent since both Tom and Edd were embarrassed and nervous. Once they parked Edd had woken up Matt so he go to his room. Edd and Tom followed Matt inside but neither of them were tired so they just sat at the couch together. To not make anything less awkward or quiet Edd had turned of the TV for some background noise. Things were... Very awkward though. Edd had decided that it was time to break the ice and for him to find out where their relationship stands.

"So.." Edd started, sounding nervous.

"So..?" Tom had said with the same nervousness. Aw look at those two they have no idea what to do with themselves. It's too cute I might actually die. 

"Where does our relationship stand?" Might as well ask, Edd thought. His face was probably very red. He was very embarrassed and nervous.

"What do you want us to be? I'm not totally opposed to the idea of us dating.." Tom had said. Why was he feeling so confident right now? He was embarrassed, sure, but he was so happy. Maybe it was because Edd had said that he loved him. Maybe?

"I'm not opposed to it either..." Edd confessed.

"So do you want to?" 

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Silence. They're so fucking awkward and my heart is legitimately dying. Holy shit. 

"Hey, Edd?" Tom was getting a little bolder.

"Yeah, Tom?" 

"Can I kiss you?" Holy shit it's happening.

"Y-yeah!!" Edd squeaked out. He was excited but nervous. He felt his heart start to race and butterflies in his stomach. He just got a boyfriend who happened to be his best friend and WHO IS APPROACHING REALLY FAST HOLY SHIT!! Edd had little time to react before Tom was leaning forward and placing his lips to Edd's in a gentle kiss. It's like heaven. It's everything that Tom could ever hope for. Edd's lips were soft and plump meanwhile Tom's were soft and thin and still a little chapped. They had continued to kiss for a little bit, enjoying each other. The kiss was sloppy and a bit messy due to the fact that they did not know what they were doing but a few minutes later they had fixed themselves and began to kiss better. And it was heavenly. That was.. Until they heard a gasp. They both separated to look towards where the gasp came from to see Matt at the stairs, staring at them in shock. 

"You know what.. I'll just go back to sleep.." Matt grumbled a bit and he turned around and went back up to his room. Both Tom and Edd were blushing like madmen as they looked at each other wondering what they were going to do in the morning.

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))))) My gay little tomedd heart is so happy


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOWOWWOWO ITS BEEN SO LONG THAT I UPDATED THIS BUT HERE I AM!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS REALLY SHIT CHAPTER.

It was a long night. A long night of laughing and kissing and sharing fond memories with each other. It was a night to remember for Tom. He loved every moment that he spent kissing and loving on Edd. He adored it. It was new and weird but he loved it. He had loved Edd for oh so long and now he had him. His boyfriend.  _ **HIS**_. No one else's. His. He really liked that thought. He really liked Edd a lot and always enjoyed having him around. Edd was his best friend and now his boyfriend. It made him so happy to finally love Edd like he always wanted to. The hardest part would be explaining their newfound relationship to Matt. Matt was oblivious to literally everything. The man could have a wet paper bag on his head and he wouldn't be able to find his way out of it. Sure he saw the two kissing, but he probably would think that it was a dare or something stupid like that. That was something for them to worry about in the morning. For now. Tom wanted to enjoy the company of his new boyfriend.

As the night progressed and they continued to talk and watch movies together, just enjoying each others company; the last movie in their 'Return of the Zombie Pirates from Hell' series ended. "Do you want to wa-" a soft snore interrupted what he was saying and he turned his head to find Edd leaned up against him and asleep. He felt a small smile creep on his face as he gently moved his boyfriend and picked him up. Tom wasn't as strong as he wanted to be but he could lift some weights. He would have to hurry to Edd's room before he dropped him down due to how he probably couldn't hold him for long. He did just that. He kind of sped walked to the smaller man's room and opened the door, striding over to his bed and gently setting him down. He lifted the olive green sheets up so he could tuck Edd in, being very quiet and very gentle. As soon as he was satisfied he stepped back and out of the other's room, smiling brightly. He put a hand over his heart and felt just how fast it was beating. He was in love. He smiled and took a deep breath and slowly went back to his room, entering the dark and messy place. There were empty alcohol bottles scattered around the room along with some papers and dirty laundry. He made sure his bass guitar, Susan, was still on his stand before slowly making his way towards his bed, flopping down on top of it. He took a deep breath of his bed and cringed. He needed to wash his sheets soon. He'd do that later. For now. He kicked off his pants and took off his hoodie before climbing under the sheets and yawning. He'd have a pretty easy time falling asleep without the use of his trusty Smirnoff bottle. He was happy. For once. For once in his life he was glad he wasn't drunk. He let sleep take over him as he relaxed into the bed, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

In the morning Edd woke up with a soft yawn. He sat up slowly and steadily, looking over to the clock that laid still on his nightstand. ' _6am??_ ' He thought to himself with a soft groan. ' _I really wish I would stop waking up so damn early._ ' He continued to think to himself as he haphazardly got out of his bed, looking at himself in his dresser mirror. His hair was a disheveled mess and he was still wearing his hoodie and pants from last night. He reached up to his head and ran his fingers through his dark brown locks, huffing a bit. He needed a shower. That's what he'll do. Then he'd get breakfast cooked for them. Hopefully nothing too insane will happen in the meantime. He grabbed some clean clothes and went to thee bathroom, closing and locking the door. He took off his green hoodie off first and then his 'Smeg Head' shirt before he looked at the mirror, staring at himself. He frowned a bit and felt at his stomach. He wasn't that proud of how he looked. The fat that was sitting on his stomach and hips made him feel a bit insecure. He would stop focusing on himself for now to look on the counter. Things scattered the clean marble, in their own respective corners. He looked at the right corner to see a bunch of different things to help with acne and maintaining a pretty face. It was all of Matt's things. He then looked over to his own things which just included deodorant and some lotion. He wasn't very into keeping up with his face or hair. He grew out of his acne faze a while ago and it seemed like they weren't coming back. He then looked towards Tom's corner. A couple of different hair products and deodorant was pretty much what he had. Not to mention some body spray that Tom liked to wear a lot. It smelled pretty good. He looked around again. It seemed that Tord didn't really place his things with the rest of theirs. He wondered why. Maybe Tord just didn't trust them enough. That made Edd frown a bit. How come Tord kept hiding everything from them? Why couldn't he just open up about things? He could say the same thing about Tom.. He frowned more and just decided to turn around and dropped his pants and underwear, stepping into the cool bottom of the tub. He sighed heavily and started the shower, shivering slightly as freezing cold water hit directly on his back. It warmed out after a bit. He sighed in relief at this as he let more thoughts consume him. He wished that everything could go back to normal. Where they could have fun stupid adventures again. But none of that would seem to happen anymore. I mean, hell even Zanta's grave wasn't with them anymore. Maybe he'd come back again this Christmas. Huh. Strange. Usually he didn't want Zanta to come back. But it was something to get rid of this dumb normal life. He hated it. He wanted an adventure. To laugh again with his friends. It all felt like a bad dream and he couldn't wake up.

As his thoughts continued to race he forgot exactly why he was in the shower in the first place so he decided to run his head under the lukewarm water, grabbing his favorite shampoo and squirting some into his hand before lathering it into his hair. He then started to wash the rest of his body, before cleaning all of the soap and suds clean off his body and hair. He soon turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower. He felt a tinge of pain in his head. A headache. Those have been happening a lot lately. He sighed softly as he wrapped a clean towel around himself.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended so abruptly. See you in another year


End file.
